Davis: The Unrevealed Digidestined
by Davis Motomiya
Summary: *ANNOUNCEMENT ADDED!!* Davis and TK ask Kari to the dance at the same time. She doesn't pick any so she doesn't hurt their feelings. Davis sees TK and Kari together at the dance. Later on he starts acting weird and becomes stronger. Then the new Dark Mast
1. Chapter1

Disclamer: I do NOT own digimon. Never have and never will.  
  
Before you start reading: As you progress through this story you will see stuff like digidestined getting stronger. Some people will say "Too fake!" Well actually they wont say that. They'll say "A little fake." Don't worry I won't turn this story in to Dargon-Ball Z type stuff. Some digidestined will be stronger from anger and heart brake. Anyway on witt the story!  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Davis:  
The Unrevealed Digidestined  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Davis was walking down the halls looking for Kari. There was a dance tomorrow and he wanted to ask Kari if she would be his date. Then he spotted Kari and TK was walking up to her. He started to run and so did TK. They both hit into each other. Kari turned around and said, "Hey Guys." Then Davis and TK said at the same time, "Kari, will you be my date for the dance?" "Look guys, I don't want to pick over you so I won't go with anyone." "Okay Kari," said Davis. "If that's what you want Kari," said TK. "Sorry guys," Kari said. "It's okay, Kari," Davis and TK replied. "Good," Kari said. Kari walked in the class followed by Davis and TK.  
  
The next day Davis was going to the dance to see who the new couples were. Then he saw TK and Kari get out of Kari's building. They saw him and stopped walking. "Davis," Kari said. "You lied to me! You said you wouldn't go with anyone!" Davis yelled. His eyes filled up with tears. He turned around and started running home. "Davis!" Kari yelled after him. He was gone.  
  
The next day the group of new digidestined were going to the digital world. Davis wasn't there. The other five were going to the computer room. Kari explained what had happened yesterday to the group. "I guess Davis is late again," Yolei said. They walked in the computer room and saw Davis. He had a mad expression on his face. "About time you came," he said. "Davis stop it. You're scaring me," Yolei said. "Whatever," Davis replied, "Now are we going or not?" "Yeah there are many control spires left. We need to split up in 3 groups. Cody and TK will go since they're DNA partners. Ken and Yolei will go since they're a couple. And that leaves me and Davis," Kari said smiling. "There's your chance to be with her Davis," TK said. "I'm going alone," Davis said. "What??!!!" everyone exclaimed. "I said I'm going alone and I mean ALONE. Veemon Go with someone else. Don't take personally, buddy. I explained it yesterday," Davis said. He then took his backpack and started taking something out. It was a silver sword. "I'm going. See ya! Digiport Open!" Davis said. He was sucked in the computer. Then the others went in. "What just happened?" Yolei asked.  
  
When they got there Davis was gone. "Where did he go?" Cody asked. "I don't know. My digivice is telling me that he's allready 1 kilometer away," Ken answered. The group gasped. "Since there are 5 people what are the groups?" Yolei asked. "I'll take Veemon with me. He knows how to digivolve without Davis. So Cody and TK, and Kari and Yolei," Ken said. "Okay," everyone agreed.   
  
Kari and Yolei headed east. They found about 50 control spires. Gatomon Armor digivolved to Nefertimon and Hawkmon digivolved to Aquilamon. They destroyed many spires and finally finished 50. Kari sighed. "What's wrong Kari?" Yolei asked. "It's Davis, Yolei. He's acting so weird. I shouldn't have went to the dance with TK," Kari said. "Then why did you?" Yolei asked. "I don't know. I mean, I don't hink I have a crush on TK. He's just my friend," Kari answered.  
  
Meanwhile, TK and Cody went west and they also found 50 control spires. Patamon Armor digivolved to Pegasusmon and Armadillomon Armor digivolved to Digmon. In 30 minutes they destroyed all the spires. "Great work!" Tk said. "You, too," Cody replied. "I wonder how Davis is," TK said. "Yeah. When he doesn't want to do something with Kari, then there's something wrong," Cody replied. "Yeah, but...I should have let him go to the dance with Kari. I don't think I have a crush on Kari. We're just friends. He has a large crush on her. To me it looks like he LOVES her," TK explained. "Love?" Cody asked, "Isn't that a little high?" "Not for Davis," TK said.  
  
Meanwhile, Ken went north. He found 35 spires. Worommon digivolved to Stingmon and Veemon digivolved to Exveemon. They destroyed the spires pretty fast. Ken e-mailed the others and told them to meet at the TV they came from. He got replies from everyone except Davis.  
  
They all met at the TV at the same time. "Where's Davis?" Kari asked. "According to my D-3, he went south and is about...100 kilometers away??!!!!" TK exclaiaimed. "What?!!!" everyone shreeked. "Let's go find him," Cody said. "Okay!" everyone agreed. Gatomon Armor digivolved to Nefertimon. Patamon Armor digivolved Pegasusmon. Hawkmon digivolved to Aquilamon. Armadillomon digivolved to Ankylomon. Wormmon digivolved to Stingmon. They all headed out to find Davis.  
  
Meanwhile Davis was fighting 3 Musyamon and was winning. If he hadn't brought his sword he would have been killed a long time ago. He found out they were control spire digimon. 'Why are there control spire digimon here. I thought Arukenimon was dead,' thought Davis.  
  
While Davis was fighting the Musyamon, the group was getting close to him until they finally found him. "What is Davis doing?" asked Veemon. "He seems to be fighting 3 champion digimon. I think their names are Musyamon," Ken answered. They were all amazed that Davis was winning against 3 champion digimon. While they were talking one of the 3 Musyamon was behind him and charging. "Davis!! Watch out!!!" Kari screamed. The Musyamon was about to hit Davis, but Davis ducked under him. The Musyamon missed and his sword kept going into another Musyamon. That Musyamon dissappeared into a cloud of dust. "Two more to go," Davis said. He jumped up and sliced the another Musyamon's head off. "Now it's one on one," Davis told the other Musyamon. "Great," the Musyamon said. They started fighting. The Musyamon took his sword and took a swing at Davis. Davis put his sword in front of him. The Musyamon's sword hit Davis' and it broke. "Looks like your sword isn't as strong as mine, but I'll give you mercy," Davis said. He turned around and started walking away. "DIE!!!!!" the Musyamon yelled. He took out his knife and was about to kill Davis with. Davis was too fast. He turned around and sliced the Musyamon in half. "I give you mercy and you try to kill me while my back is turned??!!!" yelled Davis. Then he looked up at the others.  
  
They came down and saw over 25 cuts on him. There were 3 large scars on his chest. His shirt was totaly ripped. "How did you destroy 3 champion digimon," TK asked nevously. "How? Don't know. Why? They attacked me first. And there was something different about those digimon. I think were made of conrol spires," Davis said. "I thought we destroyed all of the control spire digimon," Yolei said. Davis continued, "My D-Termial told me that there was a control spire there, but all I found was conrol spire digimon. Look at my D-Teminal." Everyone looked at it and gasped. Every area was was black. "There are no control spires in any of the areas, but control spire digimon," Davis said. "So we need to destroy them?" asked TK. "Yes. I'm going to go and destroy some now," Davis said. "Wait, Davis! You need to rest because of all thoses cuts," Kari yelled to him. "Why would you care? You're the one who broke my heart," Davis said angrily. "Davis, you need to rest," Ken said. "When I finish my job," Davis replied. "But Da-" TK was cut off by Davis, "But nothing! And why would you care? You're the one who ruined my life, you bastard!" With that Davis walked of into the forest.   
  
  



	2. Chapter2

Okay I got chapter 2 finished very fast! Enjoy!  
  
Oh yeah! Disclamer: I don't own digimon  
  
  
  
*********************************************************  
Davis:  
The Unrevealed Digidestined  
Chapter 2  
  
  
The group of other digidestined were walking home. They were all silent. Then TK said, "Yolei, Cody, and Ken. You don't have to be silent. It's not your fault Davis is mad. It's mine." "It's also my fault," Kari said. "Well the good thing is that Davis isn't against us. He's still on our side," Cody said. 'This is all my fault,' Kari thought.  
  
At TK's house TK was still thinking about what Davis said. 'Why did Davis call me a bastard?' he thought. Then it hit him all at once. 'He doesn't just have a have a large crush on Kari! he loves her! Kari is just my friend and I had to go to the dance with her. I shouldn't have went. To Davis, a date with Kari means the world to him.'  
  
At Kari's house, Kari couldn't get Davis out of her head. She checked her D-Terminal. There were only 3 more black squares left. She decided to call Davis. Ring...Ring. "Hello?" Davis asked. "Hello Davis. It's Kari" she answered. "What do you want?" Davis asked angrily. "Davis I'm sorry," Kari said. "Why did you do it?" asked Davis. "I don't know, Davis. I don't have have a crush on him or anything. He just came to my house and asked me," Kari answered. "Why didn't you say no," asked Davis. "He was all dressed up and everything," Kari answered again. "I can't believe you did this to me! I...I..I loved you!!!!," Davis yelled. "Y-You did?" Kari stammered. "Yes I did and you couldn't even go to the dance with me, could you? What makes things even worse is that you lied to me and went with TK!!!! And right now I don't trust you anymore!!!!!!" Davis yelled. Click. "Davis?" Kari asked. 'He hung up on me.'  
  
Later Davis calls Ken. "Hello?" Ken answers. "Hi Ken. This is Davis. How's Veemon?" Davis asked. "He's fine. Just a little depressed becuse you're not here," Ken aswered. "Okay. Don't forget to bring him tommorow to the computer room," Davis said. "Okay," Ken replied. "Bye," Davis said. Davis put the phone down and started to cry a little. His sister heard him. "What's wrong, Davis?" she asked him. "2 days ago I wanted to ask this girl to go to the dance with me. Another guy and I asked her at the same time so she didn't go with anyone to not hurt anyone's feelings. The next day I went to the dance to see who the new couples were. Then I saw her with the other guy. She lied to me!" Davis explained. "Oh," Jun said quietly. She walked out of the room. "Sorry Davis, but I don't know what you should do." "It's okay," Davis said.  
  
The next day the group, except Davis, were going to the computer room. Tai was with them. He knew why Davis was acting so weird because his sister told him waht had happened. Kari explained what Davis did. They all checked that yesterday, Davis destroyed 97 control spire digimon. "So Davis destroyed 97 control spire digimon. And all of them were champions. Don't you think he might have used Veemon?" asked Yolei. "Veemon was with me the whole time," said Ken. "I see," Yolei replied. They finally reached the computer room. When they came in they saw Davis. He had blood all over him. Cuts on his head, body, arms, legs, and again his shirt was ripped to pieces. He also had a blue eye. His sword however was in perfect condition. "What happened to you, Davis?" asked Tai. "Well there were only 3 more conrol spire digimon. I went to the digi-world to destroy them. Well the first two areas I went to had ultimate digimon. I beat them. I didn't know I could beat ultimate digimon. I thought I was going to die. I was so tired after I beat them. There was 1 more area to go. I knew I couldn't beat another ultimate because I was tired, but I could beat a champion. I took that chance. But...I didn't find an ultimate or a champion. I found..." Davis said. "You found a what?" Tai asked. "A mega," Davis answered. Everyone gasped. Davis continued, "Zanbamon. A ninja like digimon. He has the exact same sword I have. I managed to get away. Zanbamon is just a little stronger than Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. If Imperiadramon Fighter Mode and I fight Zanbamon, I think we can beat him. The problem is our digimon can't DNA digivolve. Gennai told me if it's okay with Gatomon, we can give him Gatomon's tail ring to him so our digimon can DNA digivolve. Is that okay with you Gatomon?" "Sure!" Gatomon replied. Davis took Gatomon's tail ring and said, "I'll be back in about 10 minutes. Digiport open!"  
  
The group waited for Davis to come. "I can't belive it. Davis beat an ultimate digimon?" Tai said. "Sigh...That's because Davis is unrevealed. He doesn't act the way he really is," Veemon said. The group was surprised at what Veemon just said. Then Davis came back and said, "Okay we can DNA digivolve. Now let's go!" "How come you don't have anymore blood on your face?" asked Tai. "Gennai couldn't look at me with all the blood so he told me to take shower and I did," replied Davis. "You took a shower at Gennai's house?" asked Tai. "No. I took a shower at my house," said Davis. "What?" exclamed Yolei, "How did you get here so fast?" "I ran. Now can we please go?" "Okay, sorry," said Yolei. "Digiport open!" everyone said.   
  
"Okay guys DNA digivolve. We'll get there faster that way," said Davis. Veemon digivolved to ExVeemon and Wormmon digivolved to Stingmon. ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildarmon. Paildramon mega digivolve to Imperiadramon. Imperialdramon mode changed to Imperialdarmon Fighter Mode. Everyone got on Imperialdramon Fighter Mode except Davis. "It's 10 kilometers south-east. I'll meet you there," Davis said. "You're going alone?" Kari asked. "Yes I am. I can get there faster if I go alone," replied Davis angrily. "Davis! I'm sorry!" Kari yelled. "And I'm not forgiving you," replied Davis. They all took off.  
  
When the whole group got there they saw Zanbamon. "Look! Davis is allready here!" Kari yelled. "How did he get here do fast?" asked TK. "I have no idea," replied Tai. They landed and got off Imperiadramon Fighter Mode. "C'mon Imperiadramon. let's go," Davis said. "Right," Imprialdramon Fighter Mode agreed. The others got out of the field with their digimon. "One human and one mega digimon against me. Hmm...This could go to a tie," the Zanbamon chuckled. Imperialdarmon Fighter Moder got ready and Davis put his sword in front of him. They got ready to fight.  



	3. Chapter3

Davis:  
the unrevealed digidestined  
Chapter 3   
  
  
The fight began. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode knew what Davis' plan was. Imprialdramon Fighter Mode would be against Zanbamon. Zanbamon would have the advantage just a little. When Zanbamon charges at   
Imprialdramon Fighter Mode, Davis will kill Zanbamon with his sword. As the fight produced, everyone noticed that Imprialdramon Fighter Mode was just a little weaker than Zanbamon. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode used his Posiron Laser. Zanbamon dodged it and used his Cross Slash on him. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode blocked it and then Davis started to hit Zanbamon. "Chage of plan Imprialdramon. I'll handle him alone," Davis said. The group was surprised. Davis started slashing with his sword. The small sword that Zanbamon had, broke, but Zanbamon still had his large sword. "This is for killing Woodmon!" Davis screamed. He took his sword put it through Zanbamon's head. Zanbamon dissappeared into a cloud of dust. "Great job Davis!" Tai yelled. "Thanks!" Davis replied.  
  
Imperialdramon Fighter Mode changed back into Veemon and Wormmon. Everyone congratulated Davis. The boys gave him a high five except TK. And the girls gave him a hug. Kari didn't do anything because of what Davis told her yesterday. TK didn't do anything because Davis hated him. TK and Kari just stared. "Hey Davis why did you say that Zanbamon killed a Woodmon?" Cody asked. "Well I so tired and Zanbamon was about to kill me. A Woodmon jumped in front of me and took the hit. He was killed," Davis explained. One small tear fell from his eye to the ground. "Oh," Ken said.  
  
Then there was a rumbling sound and Azulongmon appeared. "Hello digidestined," Azulongmon said. "Hi Azulongmon!" Davis yelled. "So you're Azulongmon?" Tai asked. "Oh hello Tai. Yes. I am Azulongmon," He said. "Hi," replied Tai. "Listen digidestined. You have new enemies," Azulongmon said. "Not again!" TK said. "Yes there is a new evil. It consists of 4 megas and Piedmon. They are the new Dark Masters," Azulongmon said. "Oh, no! Not Piedmon again!" Kari shrieked. "I see that Davis has developed the strength and speed to beat mega digimon," Azulongmon said. "Zanbamon was just a weak mega," Davis said. "So you're saying my mega is weak?" asked Veemon. "No I'm not. Zanbamon was a Data digimon and Imperialdramon is a vaccine digimon. Data digimon have the advantage against Vaccine," explained Davis. "That's true Veemon," said Azulongmon. "Oh," replied Veemon. "These evil digimon will come tonight at 11:00 pm. You don't want to worry your parents so you better go to fight one of the evil digimon in the morning and not today," said Azulongmon. "Sure thing, Azulongmon!" said everyone at the same except Davis. Then they all went home.   
  
At 8:30 pm, Kari called Davis. "Davis, please. I'm really sorry. Me and TK aren't boyfriend and girlfriend." Kari said. "Sorry Kari, but I'm not forgiving you. And you broke my trust to you. Kari I'm a very emotional person. You can't even imagine what kind of pain I felt when you did that," said Davis. "Click" 'He hung up on me again,' thought Kari. Later on TK called Davis. "Hello," said Davis. "Davis this is TK. I want to know why you hate me," said TK. "Because you ruined everything I had with Kari. Going on a date with her meant the world to me and you interupted. I hated you because she didn't go with anyone because she didn't want to pick over us. I hated you then. And then you went to the dance with her. I want to kill you, but my concince is telling me not to. How can you be so blind?!!! I love her!!!!!!" Davis screamed as he hung up on the phone. TK was speechless.  
  
'Well I guess I should find the weakest Dark Master,' thought Davis. Davis went to his computer and queitly said, "Digiport Open." He was in the the digiworld and was looking for Azulongmon. An hour later he found him. "Davis! What are you doing here?" Azulongmon asked. "Which Dark Master is the weakest?" asked Davis. "Davis! You're not thinki-" Azulongmon was cut off by Davis. "Which Dark Master is the weakest?" Davis repeated. "I'd have to say Anubimon. He's 50 kilometers to your right," said Azulongmon. "Thank you," replied Davis. 'I sure hope you know waht you're doing Davis,' thought Azulongmon. Davis started walking, then it turned to a run, then into a flash. 'If I'm not mistaken, I just saw him go the speed of sound,' thought Azulongmon.  
  
When Davis there he was greeted by a hit from Anubimon. "Hello Davis," it said. "Hell O, bitch," Davis replied. Anubimon frowned and screamed, "Pyramid Power!" A blast of rocks went straight for Davis and it looked like it hit him. "Bye, bye, Davis," Anubimon said. "I'm over here," a voice said. Anubimon turned around and saw Davis. "I underestimated your power," Anubimon said, "But! I will still kill you!!!!" The fight went on. Anubimon knew that his attacks would work on Davis because he was so fast. So instead, he and Davis had a fist fight. Anubimon made a large cut on Davis left arm, but Davis wasn't focusing on that. He was focusing on getting Anubimon tired. Anubimon was getting exausted. Davis threw his hardest punch into Anubimon face. Anubimon dissappeared in a cloud of dust. 'I'm not strong enough to beat the other Dark Masters, but I'm sure our digimon can,' thought Davis. He went back home.  
  
The next day the group of digidestined were walking to school. Like before Davis wasn't there. Tai was with them, again. Kari explained what Davis told her on the phone. TK also explained what Davis said to him. All of them were very surprised. They all got in the computer room and saw Davis with his left arm cut pretty bad. "What did you do now?" Tai asked. "1 down, 4 to go. Our next target is KingEtemon," Davis said. "Etemon? Not again!" Tai whined. "What do you mean 1 down, 4 to go?" asked Yolei. "I defeated Anubimon yesterday," Davis answered. "You actually defeated a Dark Master?" Ken asked. "More like a Dark Baby," Davis chuckled. "I won't be going today, sorry," Tai said. "It's okay. Now can we go?" Davis asked. "Sure!" Kari said, "Digiport Open!" They were transported to the digi-world. "KingEtemon should be here," Davis said. "Anyone say my name? Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh," a voice said.  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter4

Davis:  
the unrevealed digidestined  
chapter 4  
  
  
Davis looked up and saw KingEtemon. The others saw him look up and they also looked up. "So you're KingEtemon. You look more like a ripped doll," said Davis. KingEtemon frowned. "Have a bannana. Bannana Split!," Etemon yelled. A large bannana was going straight for Davis. Davis just stood there snickering. His sword was in his hand pointing to the ground. When the large bannana was about to hit Davis it split in half. "You think you can destroy me with food?" Davis asked. "Fine we'll fight for real. King Monkick!" KingEtemon yelled. "Davis! Watch out!" Kari screamed. KingEtemon went right through Davis. He turned around and saw Davis was still there. "Don't you realize that was just an illusion?" a voice said from above. KingEtemon and the group looked up and saw Davis. He was on a large branch and his sword had a little bannana on it. "I can see that you aren't very smart, KingIdiotmon. I already defeated Anubimon guys, so let the digimon get the experince," Davis told them. "You defeated Anubimon?" KingEtemon asked shocked. "Okay Davis," Cody replied.   
  
Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon. Wormmomon digivolve to Stingmon. ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon. Paildramon mega digivolve to Imperialdramon. Imperiadramon mode change to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Hawkmon digivolve to Aquialmon. Aquilamon and Gatomon DNA digivolve to Silphymon. Aramdillomon digivolve to Ankylomon. Patamon digivolve to Angemon. Ankylomon and Angemon DNA digivolve to Shakkoumon.   
  
Davis jumped off the tree and went to the group. Then the fight began. "Static Force!" Silphymon yelled. "Kachina Bomb!" Sakkoumon yelled. The attacks pushed KingEtemon back. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode kicked KingEtemon ans he went stumbling back. "Monkey Play!" KingEtemon yelled. "Posotron Laser!" Impriadramon Fighter Mode yelled. The attacks collided into a big explosion.  
  
"Static Force!" Siphymon yelled. "Justice Beam!" Shakkoumon yelled. The attacks hit the explosion and hit KingEtemon back. "King Monick!" KingEtemon yelled. He hit Shakkoumon. Shakkoumon de-digivolved to Patamon and Aramadillomon. "Static Force," Silphymon yelled. The attack hit KingEtemon and pushed him back 5 cm. "Monkey Play!" KingEtemon yelled. It hit Siphymon. Siphymon fell to the ground and de-digivolved to Gatomon and Hawkmon.  
  
"Imperialdramon! Use your Giga Crusher!" Davis yelled. He turned around and faced the group, "Give Imperialdramon your power from the digivices." The others agreed and pointed their digivices at Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. The digivices gave power to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Davis jumped into the air and went straight at KingEtemon kicking him in the head. He started slashing at him with his sword, but KingEtemon was blocking them with his hand. Davis didn't care that KingEtemon was blocking the slashes because he had scars all over his hands plus Imperialdramon F.M. was getting ready to shoot his Giga Crusher. "Now Imperialdramon!" Davis yelled.  
  
Davis Picked up KingEtemon. "Giga Crusher!" Imperialdramon F.M. yelled. Davis threw KingEtemon into the attack. The attack hit him and he dissappeared in a cloud of dust. Unfortunately the attack kept going and hit Davis. "Davis!!!" Kari screamed. After the attack dissappeared Davis wasn't there. The others started crying. "Watch your aim next time Imperialdramon," a voice said behind them. They turned around and saw Davis. He had his arms crossed with his sword pointing up in his right hand. Then there was another rumbling.  
  
On the other side a tiger like digimon appeared. "Hey Baihumon," Davis said. "Greetings, Davis," Baihumon replied. Baihumon turned to the group and said, "You are doing well digidestined. You have two more Dark Masters to destroy and one old Dark Master. The closest Dark Master here is-" Baihumon was cut off by Davis, "Pharoahmon." "Yes, that is true. He is 20 miles north. I can take you there," Baihumon said. "Sure!" TK replied. The others jumped on Baihumon as he started running. "I'll meet your guys there!" Davis yelled.  
  
Baihumon kept running for about 5 minutes until they stopped at a temple. "Pharoahmon is in there," Baihumon said. "Where's Davis?" Ken asked. Just then they heard an explosion. A digimon crashed through the wall. It looked like a mummy. "That must be Pharoahmon," Kari said. Phaoroah fell on his back. The digidestined looked inside the temple to see who hit Pharoahmon. Just then someone jumped out of the temple with a sword. "DAVIS!!!" everyone yelled.  
  



	5. Chapter5

A/N: Sorry that took so long. I won't be saying I don't own digimon because I already said it on the first page. Hope you like this. Just so everyone knows. All of the digimon in my story are real. They are NOT made up.  
  
  
  
  
************************************  
Davis:  
The Unrevealed Digidestined  
Chapter 5  
  
Davis came jumping out of the temple. "I think I'm going to give you a little help," Davis told Pharoahmon. "What?" Pharoahmon asked shocked. "I'm going to let our digimon fight. If they lose to you I won't defend anyone including myself. So I'm going to pretend I'm very weak," Davis answered. "Fine. Let's see how strong your digimon are," Pharoahmon said. "Okay then. Guys! Digivolve!" Davis yelled.  
  
Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon. Wormmomon digivolve to Stingmon. ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon. Paildramon mega digivolve to Imperialdramon. Imperiadramon mode change to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Hawkmon digivolve to Aquialmon. Aquilamon and Gatomon DNA digivolve to Silphymon. Aramdillomon digivolve to Ankylomon. Patamon digivolve to Angemon. Ankylomon and Angemon DNA digivolve to Shakkoumon.  
  
"Hmm...This could be pretty close," Pharoahmon said quietly. The fight began. "Static Force!" Silphymon yelled. The attack hit Pharoahmon, but it didn't even phase him. "Justice Beam!" Shakkoumon yelled. The attack didn't do anything to Pharoahmon. "Tut Ank Rail!" Pharoahmon yelled. The attack hit Shakkoumon and badly hurt him. "Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon FM yelled. "Necro Mist!" Pharoahmon yelled. The attacks collided into a large exploson.  
  
When the dust cleared the group saw Pharoahmon still standing and Imperialdramon FM with scratches all over him. Imperialdramon grunted. "Hahaha! Weaklings!" Pharoahmon laughed. "Kachina Bomb!" Shakkoumon yelled. The attack hit Pharoahmon and didn't even phase him. Pharoahmon looked at Shakkoumon. "Necro Mist!" He yelled. The attack hit Shakkoumon as he de-digivolved to Patamon and Upamon.  
  
"Patamon!" TK yelled. "Upamon!" Cody yelled. They ran up to their Digimon and picked them up. "You okay buddy?" TK asked Patamon. "Yeah..." Patamon answered tiredly. The fight continued. "Static Force!" Silphymon yelled. "Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon FM yelled. The attacks hit Pharoahmon knocking him back. "Enough of this! NECRO MIST!!!" Pharoahmon screamed. The attack hit Imperialdramon FM as he de-digivolved to DemiVeemon and Minomon. "Minomon!" Ken yelled.   
  
The two digimon started floating. Minomon came to Ken and DemiVeemon came to Davis. "Great job, buddy," Davis said. "You too Minomon," Ken said to his digimon. "Stactic Force!" Silphymon yelled. The attack hit Pharoahmon, but he didn't seem to it. "Ha ha ha! Weaklings! Tut Ank Rail!" Pharoahmon yelled. The attack blasted Siphymon making her(him?) go flying back. "Davis! Don't just stand there! Help Silphymon!" Yolei cried. "I stick with my promise," Davis answered. "You know Davis! I won't kill you. You're being honest!" Pharoahmon laughed. "DAVIS!!! Help Silphymon!!!" Cody cried. "I can't help Silphymon, but I can help Yolei and Kari," Davis answered. "Huh?" Kari wondered what Davis would do. He turned to them. "Press the round button on your D-3 3 times and then press the top button of your D-3 once," Davis ordered. The two girls did what Davis told them to do. A bright light started glow from their D-3's. The light hit Silphymon.  
  
"Silphymon digivolve to....Valkyrimon!" "Valkyrimon?" Yolei asked. "Yes Valkyrimon. He is a bird digimon that uses his Fenrir sword to freeze his enemies," Davis said. "How did you know?" Kari asked. "I have the encyclopedia of every digimon that exists," Davis answered. Valkyrimon stepped forward. "Time to end this," Valkyrimon said. "How did you digivolve?" asked Pharoahmon. "Aruvandil's Arrow!" Valkyrimon yelled. The attack hit Pharoahmon blast him and hurting him badly. He screamed. "Fenrir sword!" Valkyrimon yelled. Valkyrimon's sword looked like it would cut Pharoahmon in half, but it didn't. The sword just hit him making him freeze into ice. He dissappeared into a cloud of dust.   
  
"Valkyrimon! You did it!" Kari and Yolei said in unision. Valkyrimon de-digivolved to Poromon and Salamon. TK, Cody, and Ken came running to them. "Great job you guys," Ken congratulated them. "Hey! Davis is the one who told us what to do to make them digivolve," Kari said. Kari walked up to Davis and kissed him on the cheek. Davis' cheeks turned red. But not blushing red. Mad red. He was Dark red. Kari stepped back. "Sorry." "It's okay. Just don't do it again," Davis told her. Everyone was screaming in their mind when Davis said that. Everyones eyes went wide. "C'mon, lets go. Tommorow is Monday. We have school," Davis said smiling in his mind. They went back home. Tommorow after school they would go to the digi-world.  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter6

Davis:  
The Unrevealed Digidestined  
Chapter 6  
  
Davis couldn't wait till school. Today everyone would find out how he really acts. He wasn't going to tell anyone. He would just act like he really is. Davis woke up at 7 am that morning. He usually woke up at 8:30 and was late for school. His class started at 9:00. He got up, ate breakfest, got dressed, packed his bag, and headed out the door. He then stopped. He took off his goggles and put them on the table. He headed to school at 7: 45 which meant he was 75 minutes early.   
  
Kari woke up at 7:50. She yawned and got out of bed. 'Hmmmm. I'm 10 minutes early,' she thought. She looked out the window. Her eyes widened. She saw Davis walking by her building and heading to school. 70 minutes early. She ran through her appartment into Tai's room. She awokend Tai with a yell, "TAI!!!!! GET UP!!!!!!!!!" Tai jumped out of bed. "Wha? What is it? Is the house on fire?!?!?!," He asked comfused. "Come to my room," Kari ordered.   
  
Tai and Kari went to Kari's room and looked out the window. "Davis is early for school?" Tai asked. "70 minutes early and look. He's not wearing your goggles," Kari answered. "I'll be right back," Tai said. He ran out of Kari's room and out the door. "Okay, Davis! What going on!?" Tai yelled. Davis turned around, "Oh, Hi Tai. I couldn't sleep and I finished my homework. I was bored so I'm going to school now." "Davis, finished his homework?" Tai said. Davis started walking to school again and stopped, "Another thing." "What?" Tai asked. "The next time you talk to me, get dressed," Davis said. With that, he continued walking to school. Tai looked at him self and saw that he was wearing his boxers. Tai heard Kari laughing inside the house so he went in.  
  
Davis had been walking a few more minutes until he got to the school. He saw a car go by and stop. His teacher came out of the car. The teacher saw Davis ans walked up to him, "Oh, hello Davis. What are you doing here?" "I'm waiting for school," Davis answered. "What?!?! School starts in an hour!" the teacher exclimed shocked. "Well I didn't have anything to do and I couldn't sleep so i just went to school," Davis said still not making any expression in his words. "What about about your homework?" the teacher asked knowing that Davis forgot it. "Yeah, it's done. Oh yeah! I also finished the book report that's due 2 weeks from now," Davis replied. The teachers eyes widened. "Davis Motomiya finishes all his homework and even a book report that isn't due for another 2 weeks. I must dreaming," the teacher said. "Are you saying I'm stupid?" Davis asked with a little mad expression on his face. "Ummmm, no! Of course not!" the teacher replied. "Whatever. I'll just wait outside until school starts," Davis said. "That's okay. You can stay in the classroom," the teacher told him. "Thanks," Davis said as he walked into the school.  
  
Davis didn't have anything to do in the classroom so he decided to draw something. But what would he draw. He then decided to draw Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. He drew him and stopped when he was about to start doing the right arm. He remembered something. Omnimon. He drew Omnimon beside Imperialdramon and then continued Imperialdramon's arm When he finished he looked at the two. Something was coming back to him. Someone was telling him about the Digital World. When he was two. That man had told him about a digimon called Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. He relaxed his hand. 'I sure hope this works,' he thought. His hand started to move without his strength. He wasn't doing anything. Something was moving his hand. His hand started to draw. Under Omnimon he drew Omnimon's hands. The then two arrows to show the hands morphing into a large sword. The he drew Omnimon's body and legs together going on Imperialdramon and turning Imperialdramon's armor grey. Then the large cannon on Imperialdramon hand dissappeared and the sword grew larger and turned grey. Then he drew Imperialdramon again with the gey armor. Except this time he had the large sword in his hand. He then knew. He put his pencil down and sighed.   
  
All of the sudden his pencil started floating in the air. He looked at it. His pencil started writing under the Imperialdramon with the sword. The pencil wrote, "Imperialdramon Paladin Mode." "I was right," he said aloud. He looked at the paper. It was a large white poster. And he had used all the space. As if on cue his tacher came in. Davis looked at the clock. It was 8:55. 5 minutes until his class started. His teacher came up to him and looked at the poster Davis drew. "Davis? What's this?" the teacher asked. "I just wanted to draw something. And if you don't mind me saying, that isn't any of your business," Davis answered. "I see, but this is a great picture! I didn't you could draw this good," the teacher said. "Let me put it this way," Davis said, "A broken heart can do anything." "A broken heart? Wait a second. Were you the other guy that asked Kari Kamiya to the dance?" the teacher asked. "Bingo," Davis said. "I see," the teacher muttered walking to his desk. As he said that students started coming into the classroom. The first one to come was Kari. She sat down in her desk beside Davis. She looked at the picture Davis drew. Her eyes widened. "Davis? Where did you get this?" She asked. "I drew it," Davis muttered. More students came in and each looked at Davis' drawing. TK did too. The teacher began telling everone to hand in their homework.  
  
The class started. It was Math. The whole time Davis payed attention. Kari looked at him. He looked like he was paying attention to the teacher, but while doing that he was drawing something wihout looking at it. Kari tryed to see what Davis was doing, but then the teacher spoke up, "Kari, if you think looking at Davis will get you through class then you're wrong. I'm surprised that you get in trouble. Detention after school." Some students laughed and some looked at her strangely. But Davis........He frowned. The students looked at him and stopped laughing. He looked at them with an expression that could make you think that, that person is going to kill you. The students turned around and faced the teacher. He too was looking at Davis strangely. But when Davis looked looked at him and started teaching Math again. 'I think I might die of laughing of what just happened,' a girl thought. She kept herself from laughing. The class resumed. After the class finished the next class was Japanese writing.   
  
Davis didn't really like this class, but paid attention anyway. After that class, it was lunch. All the children went to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was fairly large. It had 26 tables. Yolei, Cody, TK, and Kari met up and went to a table. Ken wasn't there beacuse he was in another school. They wanted to tell Davis to come with them, but it was like he was invisible. They sat down and their lunches. When they finished eating they talked bout the Digital World and the new enemies. "How are we supposed to beat Deathmon?" Cody asked. "He's the strongest of the four," Yolei ponted out. "Don't worry guys! We can beat him!" TK said. "Actually TK, Davis can beat Deathmon right now, but he doesn't want. He lets the digimon fight. To him this is game put on the very easy level," Kari sighed. "Yeah. This is easier that kicking a soccer ball to him. Do you know why he got so strong. I mean, I know because of the date. But what could that do?" Cody asked. The other didn't answer. They had know idea what made Davis become like this. Yolei was the next to talk, "Hey you guys there's Davis." The others looked where Yolei had pointed. There was Davis at the end of the cafeteria. He was the only one at that table and he was drawing something on the poster he made Imperildramon Paladin Mode on. "What's he drawing?" Cody asked. "It's a poster of Imperialdramon and Omnimon DNA digivolving," TK answered. "To what?" Yolei asked. "Imperialdramon Paladin Mode," Kari replied. The bell rang and the group went outside. Their eyes widened. They saw Deathmon and Davis fighting.  



	7. Anouncement

Hey, poeple, I'm in Grade 7 and I have lots of homework all the time. Plus, I have a girlfriend. I'm very busy, but I'll try to make the next chapter soon. Sorry since it's taking so long........ 


End file.
